Summer Love
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Takano merasa risih melihat Ritsu bersama dengan tunangannya. Apa yang akan Takano lakukan saat tanpa sengaja ia bertemu Ritsu dan tunangannya saat festival? My first fic in this fandom. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi belongs to Nakamura Shungiku

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Love<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah awal liburan musim panas. Semua editor di bagian Emerald merasa sedikit lelah karena sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini mereka mengurus berbagai macam naskah yang ada tanpa istirahat.<p>

"Hah~ Akhirnya semua urusan sudah beres!" seru seorang editor dengan wajah _baby face _miliknya, Kisa Shouta. "Ricchan, setelah ini kamu mau kemana?"

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya Ricchan, atau yang lebih dikenal Onodera Ritsu itu hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Kisa. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah. Maklum, diantara beberapa editor yang ada dialah satu-satunya yang terlihat sangat bekerja keras.

"Mau pulang..." gumam Ritsu.

"Kau tidak bisa langsung pulang, Onodera." ujar sang kepala editor, Takano Masamune.

"Takano-san, biarkan aku pulang. Aku sudah selesai."

"Terserah kau saja."

Tapi Ritsu tahu dari nada bicara Takano seperti tidak mengizinkan. Peduli amat, pekerjaannya juga sudah beres. Ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pulang, siapa yang ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan untuk bekerja?

Tapi mau tidak mau Ritsu harus melakukan itu. Apalagi jika sudah mendekati waktu _deadline _naskah yang ada. Ia tidak bisa santai-santai lagi. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kantornya.

Sedangkan Takano yang masih ada di kantor hanya melirik ke arah teman-teman yang lain. Keributan antara ia dan Ritsu sudah biasa, tapi entah kenapa terasa aneh saja bagi teman-teman yang lain.

"Kalian juga boleh pulang." ujar Takano sambil membereskan mejanya.

"Baiklah..." ujar yang lain.

Ketika semuanya sudah meninggalkan Takano sendiri, ia melirik ke arah kursi yang Ritsu duduki. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, ternyata ia masih sedikit lemah atas segala yang Ritsu ucapkan.

"Huh... Anak yang keras kepala." gumam Takano.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Ritsu sudah sampai di apartemennya, ia melihat seorang gadis sedang menunggu di sana. Ia terlihat terkejut melihat siapa gadis yang di sana. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai, Ricchan~" sapa gadis itu.

"Ah... An-chan..." gumam Ritsu.

Gadis itu, An-chan adalah tunangan Ritsu. Sebenarnya Ritsu tidak ingin terlalu terlibat dalam urusan An-chan. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati gadis itu, gadis itu terlalu baik untuknya. Terlebih lagi ia sudah menyukai orang lain.

Menyukai? Siapa? Tiba-tiba terlintas sosok Takano di pikiran Ritsu. Buru-buru Ritsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak akan mengakui kalau ia menyukai Takano. Ia tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada orang yang sama.

"Kenapa kamu kemari, An-chan?" tanya Ritsu.

"Kau tahu, di kuil dekat sini akan ada festival kembang api. Aku ingin kita pergi ke sana sama-sama." ujar An-chan semangat.

Ritsu hanya terdiam saja. Ia sedang tidak berniat pergi kemana pun, apalagi dengan tunangannya. Ia takut gadis itu akan semakin berharap padanya. Kalau bisa ia ingin menghentikan pertunangan itu. Tapi, itu akan menyakiti banyak pihak.

"Kapan?" tanya Ritsu.

"Hmm... Satu minggu lagi. Ayolah, Ricchan. Pergi sama-sama ya?" desak An-chan sambil menggengam tangan Ritsu.

Saat An-chan menggengam tangan Ritsu, tanpa sengaja Takano melihatnya. Takano yang baru pulang itu hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan wajah yang kelihatan tidak senang. Tanpa sadar pandangan mata Ritsu dan Takano bertemu. Ritsu bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Melihat Ritsu yang terdiam saja, An-chan melirik ke arah Ritsu dan melihat siapa yang sedang Ritsu lihat. Begitu melihat Takano, An-chan langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan memberi salam kepada Takano.

"Selamat malam, Takano-san..." ujar An-chan sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Malam." ujar Takano singkat dan ia langsung masuk menuju apartemennya.

Melihat reaksi Takano yang dingin itu, An-chan hanya terdiam. Ritsu melihat hal itu merasa aneh. Kenapa Takano harus melihat mereka berdua? Lalu An-chan hanya tersenyum ke arah Ritsu saja.

"Takano-san pasti sedang sibuk ya?" tanya An-chan.

"Iya..." jawab Ritsu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Satu minggu lagi aku akan menjemputmu dan kita sama-sama pergi ke festival."

"Baiklah..."

"Terima kasih, Ricchan~"

Lalu An-chan berpamitan pada Ritsu dan berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri. Ritsu segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Pikirannya sedikit terganggu. Ia masih mengingat tatapan mata Takano ketika melihat An-chan. Sama seperti tatapan mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu, terlihat dingin.

'Sebenarnya Takano-san kenapa?' batin Ritsu.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya beberapa hari terlewati dan hari ini adalah hari dimana An-chan akan datang dan mengajak Ritsu ke festival. Selama satu minggu ini, Ritsu hanya istirahat saja di apartemennya. Entah kenapa ia malas untuk pergi ke luar.<p>

Ritsu melirik ke arah ponselnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ia memang tidak tahu kapan An-chan akan datang, tapi yang pasti janjinya adalah hari ini. Sebelum ia datang Ritsu menuju dapur dan meminum segelas air dingin.

Tiba-tiba bel apartemen Ritsu berbunyi, Ritsu segera menuju ke depan untuk membuka pintu. Ternyata yang datang adalah sosok An-chan. Ia terlihat manis dengan kimono bewarna merah yang ia pakai.

"Hai, Ricchan..." sapa An-chan dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Ah, hai..." balas Ritsu.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan..."

An-chan memasuki apartemen Ritsu, Ritsu langsung menutup pintunya. Saat ia berbalik, ia terkejut melihat An-chan yang langsung memberikannya sebuah kado. Padahal hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya atau hari perayaan apa pun.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ritsu.

"Aku membelikan yukata yang cocok untukmu. Kau pakai ya?" pinta An-chan.

"Haruskah?"

"Kumohon~"

Ritsu menerima kado dari An-chan itu, ia menyuruh An-chan menunggu sebentar dan ia menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka kado itu, isinya sebuah yukata bewarna biru. Warna yang tidak terlalu mencolok bagi Ritsu.

'Kupakai saja. Dia sudah susah payah.' batin Ritsu.

Ia segera bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai dengan memakai yukata-nya, ia segera menemui An-chan yang berada di depan pintu. An-chan senang melihat penampilan Ritsu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat manis.

"Ah~ Kamu manis sekali..." ujar An-chan.

"Eh? Masa aku dibilang manis?" tanya Ritsu.

"Haha... Ayo kita pergi."

Lalu mereka berdua pergi dari apartemen Ritsu menuju kuil itu. Tujuan An-chan adalah melihat pesta kembang api, kalau bukan karena An-chan yang datang ke apartemennya ia tidak akan mau datang ke sana.

'Jangan sampai aku bertemu dengan Takano-san.' batin Ritsu.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di kuil itu, An-chan langsung saja menarik tangan Ritsu untuk mengikutinya. Ritsu yang memang sedang tidak ada kegiatan lain hanya mengikuti saja. Ia dari tadi berharap tidak menemui orang itu.

"Ricchan, aku mau menangkap ikan mas." ujar An-chan.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu." gumam Ritsu.

An-chan segera menuju stand permainan, sedangkan Ritsu hanya berdiri menunggunya selesai. Sebenarnya ia bosan juga jika hanya berdiam diri seperti ini, apalagi kuil ini semakin malam semakin ramai. Ia langsung saja pergi dari tempatnya.

'Kalau sebentar An-chan juga tidak tahu aku pergi.' batin Ritsu.

Saat Ritsu berjalan sebentar, ia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Semuanya sangat ramai, Ritsu melihat ponselnya dan melihat jam yang tertera di sana, jam delapan malam. Ok, kuil semakin ramai saja.

Ritsu yang tadi santai berjalan-jalan sedikit terkejut melihat siapa pemuda yang ada di depannya. Meski pemuda itu membelakanginya, tapi ia tahu siapa itu. Ia hanya berdiam diri dan berusaha lari. Tapi usahanya gagal, karena pemuda itu sudah menoleh ke arahnya.

"Onodera?" ujar Takano.

"Selamat malam." gumam Ritsu tanpa melihat ke arah wajah Takano.

Takano memperhatikan Ritsu yang memakai yukata. Satu kata yang ada dalam pikirannya, Ritsu sangat manis. Ia ingin memeluk pemuda itu sekarang juga. Tapi, ini tempat umum dan tidak mungkin Takano berbuat seperti itu.

Ritsu melirik ke arah Takano, ia sadar pandangan mata Takano dari tadi tidak lepas dari dirinya. Ia langsung saja berjalan meninggalkan Takano, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Takano menggengam tangannya.

"Ada apa, Takano-san?" tanya Ritsu.

"Kenapa kamu mau pergi dariku?" tanya Takano.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Ritsu berusaha melepaskan genggeman tangan Takano, tapi tidak bisa. Takano sudah mengunci tangannya dengan erat. Entah kenapa jantung Ritsu berdetak lebih cepat, padahal hanya hal kecil seperti ini.

"Ricchan!" terdengar suara An-chan yang sedang memanggil Ritsu.

Takano yang tadi menggengam tangan Ritsu langsung melepaskannya. Ritsu bersyukur Takano melepasnya, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa sedikit kecewa. An-chan berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

"Wah... Pantas saja Ricchan tidak ada, ternyata bertemu dengan Takano-san," ujar An-chan sambil melirik ke arah Takano. "Selamat malam, Takano-san."

"Malam..." balas Takano.

"Hanya kebetulan, An-chan." sanggah Ritsu.

"Oh begitu..."

An-chan langsung menggengam tangan Ritsu, Ritsu dan Takano terkejut melihatnya. Wajah Ritsu hanya memerah, ia segera melepaskan genggaman tangan An-chan dan sedikit menjauh darinya.

"An-chan, jangan begitu..." ujar Ritsu.

"Lho kenapa?" tanya An-chan.

"Sudah kita pergi saja." Ritsu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. An-chan yang melihat hal itu hanya membungkuk di hadapan Takano.

"Maaf, Takano-san. Mungkin Ricchan sedang emosi. Saya permisi." ujar An-chan yang segera menyusul Ritsu.

Takano yang melihat hal itu hanya merasa kesal. Iya, kesal karena gadis itu bisa bersama dengan Ritsu satu hari ini. Ia ingin Ritsu berada di sampingnya, bukan dengan gadis itu. Ia tidak suka melihatnya.

* * *

><p>"Ricchan, tunggu..." panggil An-chan yang berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan Ritsu.<p>

"Ada apa?" tanya Ritsu.

"Kok kamu buru-buru?"

Ritsu tidak menjawab pertanyaan An-chan. An-chan menarik ujung yukata Ritsu, Ritsu segera menoleh ke arahnya. Ritsu memperhatikan wajah An-chan yang kelihatan sedikit kecewa itu. Ia hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Ritsu.

"Benarkah?" tanya An-chan.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, kita ke dekat kolam yuk?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kembang api akan dinyalakan sebentar lagi. Ayo..."

An-chan menarik tangan Ritsu, Ritsu hanya mengikuti saja. Tapi, karena ada banyak sekali orang yang datang ke kolam terasa sulit bagi mereka untuk mendekat ke sana. Tiba-tiba saja gandengan tangan mereka berdua terlepas, dan mereka masing-masing kehilangan satu sama lain.

"Ricchan dimana?" gumam An-chan bingung sambil melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Semuanya penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin melihat kembang api.

"Aku terpisah dari An-chan ya?" gumam Ritsu. Ia berusaha mencari An-chan, begitu-begitu juga An-chan adalah tunangannya. Setidaknya ia harus bertanggung jawab.

Saat mencari An-chan, Ritsu semakin sulit bergerak karena banyak orang yang memadati daerah sekitar kolam. Ia berharap An-chan baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba, ia menabrak seseorang. Ritsu langsung saja membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf ya..." ujar Ritsu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Onodera." ujar orang itu, tidak lain adalah Takano.

Ritsu segera melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat orang itu adalah Takano. Kenapa ia harus selalu bertemu dengan Takano? Tidak sengaja ada orang yang mendorong Ritsu, hampir saja ia terjatuh tapi Takano langsung menahan badan Ritsu dengan memegang pingganya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Takano.

"Iya. Terima kasih." gumam Ritsu dengan wajah memerah.

Takano melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu di samping Ritsu. Ia bersyukur, ia langsung saja menarik tangan Ritsu dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ta... Takano-san... Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Ritsu.

"Ikut saja." ujar Takano.

Takano membawa Ritsu ke sebuah hutan kecil yang tidak jauh dari kuil itu. Di sana memang sangat sepi, mungkin karena banyak orang yang memilih melihat kembang api di dekat kolam.

Takano terus menggengam tangan Ritsu, mau tidak mau Ritsu hanya menuruti saja. Ia tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana dirinya. Tapi, entah kenapa lagi-lagi ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

Bagaimana pun juga, Takano adalah mantan kekasihnya yang sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu. Dan lagi Takano terus-menerus menyatakan cintanya kembali pada Ritsu. Memang ia tidak ingin mengakui, tapi terkadang Ritsu memikirkan perkataan Takano.

"Kita sampai." ujar Takano sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Ritsu.

"Ini... di dekat hutan, kan?" tanya Ritsu.

"Iya."

"Kenapa kemari?"

"Kalau mau lihat kembang api, lebih cocok di sini."

"Begitu ya..."

Takano memperhatikan sosok Ritsu yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia merasa mungkin Ritsu sedikit jauh dari jangkauannya. Tapi, bukan berarti ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan Ritsu kembali.

"Kenapa kau kemari dengan tunanganmu?" tanya Takano tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Dia yang mengajakku," jawab Ritsu. "Kalau Takano-san?"

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian waktu itu. Kupikir, aku ingin juga melihat kembang api denganmu."

Takano melirik ke arah Ritsu, dari tadi Ritsu tidak memperhatikan wajahnya. Ia selalu menghindari kontak mata dengan Takano. Takano perlahan berjalan mendekati Ritsu.

"Tatap aku, Onodera." ujar Takano yang berjalan semakin dekat dengan Ritsu.

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?" gumam Ritsu yang masih tidak menatap Takano. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkah mundur menjauh dari Takano.

Takano tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia semakin mendekatkan diri pada Ritsu. Ritsu berjalan mundur dan langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menabrak pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Takano langsung saja mengunci tangan Ritsu dan menatap matanya.

"Jawab aku, Onodera... Tidak, Ritsu." ujar Takano.

Ritsu merasa detakan jantungnya tiga kali lebih cepat dari yang biasa. Takano memanggil nama depannya. Mengembalikan ingatan masa lalunya. Ritsu hanya mengelengkan kepala, ia terlihat tidak menyukainya.

"Jangan panggil seperti itu... Kumohon..." gumam Ritsu.

"Itu namamu, kan? Tidak boleh?" tanya Takano.

"Kumohon, Takano-" belum sempat Ritsu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Takano langsung saja mencium bibir Ritsu.

Ritsu terkejut melihatnya, ia ingin mendorong Takano tapi tenanganya tidak kuat. Ciuman Takano ganas tapi perlahan-lahan menjadi lembut. Entah kenapa Ritsu perlahan memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati ciumannya itu.

Melihat Ritsu yang hampir kekurangan oksigen karena ciuman itu, Takano langsung melepaskan ciumannya meski tidak rela. Ia melihat wajah Ritsu yang benar-benar menerah, sangat manis.

"Kau sangat manis, Onodera." ujar Takano.

"Jangan menggodaku." elak Ritsu.

"Aku bicara jujur kok. Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah sering bilang, kan? Mungkin kau juga bosan mendengarnya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu dari pikiranku. Aku... tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada tunanganmu itu."

Ritsu hanya terdiam, jantungnya masih saja berdetak kencang. Ia ingin melupakan perasannya pada Takano, ia ingin melupakan sampai ke akar-akarnya. Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika Takano terus seperti itu.

"Aku pergi!" seru Ritsu. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah jauh, kembang api sudah terlihat di langit.

Ritsu menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kembang api itu. Takano mendekati Ritsu dan melihat kembang api itu juga. Ia melirik ke arah Ritsu yang tampaknya sangat melihat kembang api di sini.

"Kau suka?" tanya Takano.

"Iya, sangat indah..." jawab Ritsu dengan riang.

Takano mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ritsu dan kembali mencium bibirnya. Ritsu terkejut dengan tindakan Takano, tapi ia tidak menolaknya. Tidak lama ciuman mereka terhenti, singkat memang tapi Takano tidak keberatan.

"Aku pergi..." ujar Ritsu yang berjalan meninggalkan Takano sendiri. Takano hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Ritsu.

.

.

.

Ritsu segera mencari An-chan, dan untungnya ia berhasil menemukannya. An-chan berlari-lari kecil ke arah Ritsu. Ia senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ritsu. Ritsu langsung saja meminta An-chan pulang dan mengantarnya ke rumahnya.

Setelah selesai mengantar An-chan, Ritsu langsung pulang menuju apartemennya. Tapi ia terkejut melihat Takano yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Ritsu segera berdiri di hadapan Takano.

"Permisi, Takano-san. Aku mau masuk." ujar Ritsu.

Takano tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia langsung saja mencium bibir Ritsu lagi. Seolah-olah ia tidak bosan merasakan manisnya bibir Ritsu itu. Setelah ciuman mereka terhenti, Ritsu menatap kesal ke arah Takano walau jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ritsu." ujar Takano.

Ritsu langsung saja mengambil kuncinya, membuka pintu dan masuk setelah berhasil menyingkirkan Takano dari pintu apartemennya. Ia hanya berdiam diri di dekat pintu. Jantungnya terus berdetak kencang.

"Aku tidak akan mengakui aku mencintainya!" seru Ritsu.

Sedangkan Takano hanya tersenyum saja, ia segera memasuki apartemennya sendiri. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah apartemen sebelahnya, apartemen Ritsu dan kembali tersenyum.

"Suatu hari aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali, Onodera." gumam Takano dan ia masuk ke apartemennya.

**The End**

A/N: Fic Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pertamaku. Aku sudah lama ingin menulis tentang mereka, akhirnya bisa juga. Untuk tunangan Ritsu, aku hanya tahu namanya An-chan, tidak tahu nama aslinya. Semoga ada yang mau baca, kalau udah baca jangan lupa review ya?^^


End file.
